


Donde Derek no hace nada y Stiles quiere salir con él

by Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hales, Derek is new in town, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Werewolves, stiles is human
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-...y la segunda es que quieres invitarme a salir, pero como no haces ninguna de las dos he venido a invitarte a salir yo porque al parecer los marcianos nos invadirían antes que tú decidas dar el primer paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde Derek no hace nada y Stiles quiere salir con él

Derek sintió que todo el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle cuando se dio cuenta que Stiles Stilinski caminaba directamente a su mesa. El niño llevaba puesta una de sus inconfundibles camisas de cuadros sobre una playera de IronMan. Con lo mucho que a Derek le gustaban sus comics. Bajó la cabeza intentando meterla en el interior de su hamburguesa, tal vez si lo hacía el chico perdería todo el interés y él no tendría que pasar la vergüenza de su vida cuando soltara ese bonito discurso que repite todas las mañanas desde que lo conoció.   
‘Me deslumbraste desde el primer momento y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contando tus lunares para asegurarme de que ninguno se pierde’   
Ese día tenía puesta una playera con una frase de Oscar Wilde y en cuanto lo vio supo que si levantaba la vista se perdería en todos sus lunares y nunca encontraría el camino de regreso a la luna.   
Derek sabía perfectamente a lo que se atenía cuando decidió comenzar a verlo caminar en los pasillos o sentarse en la banca de lacrosse. Era un enamoramiento estúpido, ese otro adolescente era inteligente, sarcástico, guapo y su mejor amigo era un chico con cara de cachorro. Su mejor amigo era el diablo personificado. Stiles estaba completamente fuera de su liga.   
-Hola, Isaac –Saludó Stiles antes de jalar la silla junto al rubio y sentarse ahí. –Escuché que Jackson te estaba buscando, dijo algo sobre tu bóxer en su cómoda el fin de semana –Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo a una velocidad que podía llegar a ser insana si no fuera porque era un hombre lobo y no se enfermaba. –Bien, adiós.   
Derek mordió la lechuga con más fuerza, intentando mantener su boca ocupada para no hablar. Hablar es malo.   
-Soy Stiles Stilinski y tú eres Derek Hale, mucho gusto –El adolescente le sonrió, pero era la sonrisa bonita, no era la sonrisa del Grinch que le daba de vez en cuando a Boyd o a Jared. –Volviste hace dos meses a Beacon Hills junto con tus padres, tus hermanas y tu tío Peter, yo soy hijo del Sheriff y de Claudia Stilinski, la dueña de la mejor pastelería del pueblo. Ahora nos conocemos –Derek arqueó las cejas.   
Eso no era conocer. Derek conocía a Stiles, tenía un lunar muy bonito en el interior de su mano derecha, entre el meñique y el anular. También le gustaba la malteada de chocolate y para él las papas fritas eran una delicia de los dioses.   
-Desde que llegaste no has parado de verme, lo sé, al principio no lo creía pero Lydia Martin no miente así que empecé a observarte también y sé que tú eres el que se sienta en la esquina superior de las gradas del lado este, justo detrás de Boyd. No me importa que lo hagas, al contrario, me halagas, demasiado, nadie se fija en mí a menos que sea para golpearme y eso me lleva a dos teorías, la primera es que quieres golpearme y la segunda es que quieres invitarme a salir, pero como no haces ninguna de las dos he venido a invitarte a salir yo porque al parecer los marcianos nos invadirían antes que tú decidas dar el primer paso. Lo que acaba con lo mismo, que me golpees o aceptes, así que ¿Qué dices?   
-¿Una cita? ¿Contigo? –Derek bajó su hamburguesa con cuidado, tomó la servilleta y se limpió la boca.   
-Podemos evitar los golpes, estoy bien con eso y podemos dejarlo en términos confidenciales –Las cejas del lobo se fruncieron hasta casi tocarse –O puedes no volver a hablar, eso también está bien.   
-¿Crees que voy a decir que no? –Preguntó Derek intentando comprender la complejidad con la que trabajaba la mente de ese niño.   
-¿No?   
-Sí.  
-¿Qué?   
-No sé –El lobo hizo a un lado la bandeja de comida. –Me confundes.  
-¿Encanto natural? –Stiles encogió los hombros y bajó la cabeza –Lo siento, creí que tenía algo bien estructurado pero no me has dejado de ver a los ojos y no estoy pensando muy correctamente ¿Sabes? Claro que no lo sabes, porque mis ojos son los más comunes del mundo y seguro que de dónde vienes hay infinidades de colores más bonitos pero creí que…   
-Creo que tienes los ojos más bonitos –Soltó el moreno –Y me gustas desde el primer día que te vi –Sorpresivamente algo se removió de su pecho, como si hubiera estado cargando una piedra o algo así –Ya, lo dije.   
-Oh por Dios, te gustan mis ojos. –Stiles sonrió –Puedes pasar a recogerme mañana a las cinco, siempre vamos a los bolos y creí que podíamos hacerlos a un lado para tener una cita, si quieres tener una cita, no es necesario que sea una cita, puede ser una cita de amigos.   
-Quiero ese cita –La sonrisa del humano se volvió un poco boba –Y otras más.   
-Ni siquiera hemos tenido la primera –El lobo se encogió de hombros –No sabes si voy a gustarte.   
-Ya me gustas –Stiles volvió a sonreír.   
-Tú también me gustas –Las manos del adolescente se colocaron en la superficie de la mesa impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás –Nos vemos mañana.   
-Hasta mañana. 

Derek se mordió el labio inferior. La mitad de su hamburguesa estaba olvidada en su plato desechable y la canastita de papas estaba en las manos largas de cierto adolescente pálido y desgarbado. Ahora no tenía hambre, ni vergüenza pero tenía una cita que, sospechaba, se convertirían en muchas citas más.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
